An Alternate Star Wars Universe
by Golden Falcon132
Summary: This story is going to be about multiple star wars characters six years after Revenge of the Sith However everything in the third movie will not have happened  the same way I'm rating it teen just to be safe and reviews would be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Star Wars Universe**

_It has been six years since the events of RoTS and Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Ofee, and Aalya Secura have survived Order 66 but how much longer will they last as Jabba's slave dancers_

Ahsoka danced for Jabba even harder because she was heartbroken ever since Captain Rex had shot at her but that was only the beginning of her troubles. Now six years later he and Chopper, Fives, Kix, Echo, and Bly were bounty hunters for the Hutt. The Max Rebo Band played in the background and Jabba asked them to play Jedi Rocks again Sy Snootles nodded to the four backup singers Rystall, Greeata, Oola, and Lyn Me as they started singing.

"Cha tung ee-ma chay-choo raun ta-nee-ee-choo."

"Ee-ma chay-choo raun."

"Ko-nee nan-kee chong noy khan chay-chee-kum, oooh. Chee ka koo-ja oo pa-pa chee-ka-nang kee hey."

"Chee-ka nang kee hey."

"You bang ris-pa ka may wang pee-ya nay. Yeeaa!"

"Oo-la-wang choo koo-chee-kee-pa-tie tan-ga ris-pa ta ya lee oh. Yo! Ahh! Yal-lie!"

"Ee-ma tsa-ka-moo nan-kee say yal-lee oo ya see, poe no!"

Ahsoka felt a sudden tug on her chain and screamed in Huttese begging Jabba to leave her alone

Captain Rex watched Ahsoka he knew it was her and watched her helpless screams

"Na-too pa."

Ahsoka screamed louder and Rex desperately got up about to go help her

"Chun-kee sal-la ma-na na-too pa."

"Zai ya la."

"Hay koo-ma zai ya la."

"Do koo chee."

"Hoy hat-chi doo-ka! Whoop! Uh-oh

She screams as she falls into the Rancor Pit and Rex sheds a tear in horror as she falls into the pit


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Star Wars Universe Chapter 2

Ahsoka landed into the pit she stared up seeing Jabba and everyone laugh and jeer at her. All of a sudden she heard a door open. She knew it was the rancor and ran to the very edge of the cave as she shed many tears. She blamed Rex for this if he had not tried to kill her and had remained her friend she would have not spent her time here at Jabba's palace. Meanwhile, Rex and his crew of clone troopers ran down towards the Rancor Pit knowing they could save her Barriss and Aalya had run down with them. Rex arrived at the door and demanded Malakili, the Rancor keeper, to open it he did after having a gun at his face. Ahsoka knew she would die she smiled at least Rex would know feel miserable for what he had done. However, that did not happen because a blaster shot went through the Rancor and it died. Rex came and grabbed her. She did not fight back they all fled to a ship outside of the palace and much to her surprise Boba Fett and Greedo were driving the ship along with all of the backup singers of the Max Rebo Band. She asked" What's going on?" Rex answered," We came to rescue you kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars though I wish I did**

Ahsoka woke up from her sleep and quickly got dressed.

She decided she was going to visit the Max Rebo Band backup singers because they had been her friends at Jabba's Palace.

As she walked through the hall she saw Rystall Sant throwing herself at the clone known as Kix he looked very nervous and Ahsoka though at least he's getting what he deserves for shooting at me.

Ahsoka arrived at the backup singers quarters on the ship. There were her friends Greeata, Oola, and Lyn Me.

"Hi," said Ahsoka. "Hey," they all said. Oola, Lyn Me, and Greeata sate her down and got her ready for the day. Lyn Me and Oola asked "so what happened between you and Captain Rex?"

"He shot at me said Ahsoka nothing more nothing less." She said. Greeata quickly dismissed the other two to have breakfast and kept helping Ahsoka get ready.

"Look there's more that happened between you and Captain Rex and I know it," said Greeata in a knowing tone.

"I just don't understand" said Ahsoka with tears in her eyes " He gave up everything we could have had for orders and watched me be trapped with that disgusting Hutt. I don't see why." With that Ahsoka ran down the hall and fled to her room and cried on her bed.


End file.
